


lover's anthem

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Boypussy, Crossdressing, Cuntboy, I just don't know, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Tentacles, i don't know when this is kjkjjkgkjg, roughly post-dmc3 time?, roughly pre-dmc3 time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante comes to his king with a request.(au where Dante was found by Mundus when he was a child)
Relationships: Dante/Mundus (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. to be awake without awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/gifts).

> this is... my version of the au... hope you like it toni!!

Dante made his way quickly through the castle, unhindered by the long hem and train of his dress. The servants parted before him, bowing as he passed. He skidded to a halt in front of the throne room's doors. The guards bowed then opened one for him without protest. 

'My king,' he called out. His king looked down at him. He walked towards the throne. He took a deep breath then knelt, dress flaring out around him. 'I come to you with a request,' he said.

'And what would that be, _dearest_?' His king asked. 

Dante bowed his head. 'I request that you give my brother a chance.' He swallowed. He kept his eyes on the floor as he waited judgement. 

'Continue,' his king graciously allows. 

Dante nodded. 'I know that you don't trust him and I am not asking you too. I only ask that you give me a chance to convince him.' 

A shadow moved then, in his vision, fingertips appeared. He pulled up the hem of his dress to climb onto the palm. He resumed his kneeling. His king lifted him up to his face. A thumb slid under his chin and tilted his head up. Dante met his king's eyes. 'Convince him?' he asked. 

'Yes! To serve _you_, my king!' Dante said eagerly, 'as you had took me in and now I serve you, that is what I want for him.'

'You do not want him to be harmed or die,' his king stated.

Dante nodded. 'I have missed him my king. I want to be with him again.'

'And if you fail? If he refuses you?' his king asked.

'Then I will kill him myself,' Dante declared, 'I will cut off his head and lay it at your feet.'

His king chuckled. 'How ferocious _my wife_ is,' he brought Dante even closer to his face. It cracked and from the gaps, tendrils came out. They reached for him. Dante leaned back to part his legs, and lifted the hem of his dress. 

Tendrils touched his shoulders and legs. They wrapped around the thin straps of his dress then pulled them down. They flicked at his nipples. Dante whimpered. Some wrapped around his legs. Around his ankles and around his thighs they went. Dante's legs were pulled open wider. His inner thighs shone, already wet. 

'How eager you are, _dearest_,' his king said. 

'For you, my king, always,' Dante answered, voice sincere. 

His king chuckled. A touch to his clit and Dante gasped. Tendrils entered him easily. His breath hitched. They moved inside him slowly, twisting and curling and Dante moaned. 

'And how would you convince him, _dearest_?' His king asked, 'spread your legs for him? Whisper honeyed words into his ear as he takes you again and again?'

'If my-if my king allows it,' Dante stammered. 

'Perhaps,' his king says amused. 

A tendril was coming towards his face and Dante opened his mouth to welcome it. It slipped in, warm and pulsing and tasting of metal. Dante let his mouth go slack as he shuddered. It thrusted then in time with the ones in his quim.

Soft, quiet sounds left his slack lips. There was wetness all over his inner thighs. The tendrils glistened when they pulled out and the cloth of his dress underneath him grew wet. Spit dripped off his chin. 

The tendrils left his quim and Dante mewled in protest. Another set replaced them and the wet ones slid down the cleft of his ass then slid in. Dante's eyelashes fluttered as they continued their pace. 

The one in his mouth slipped out and moved away. He looked at it confusion. It joined the ones in his quim. The tendrils slid out then slammed in. He gasped then moaned loudly, falling back. 

'How beautiful you are, _dearest_' his king said. 

The thrusts were faster and harder now. Dante shuddered and jerked. His toes curled and uncurled, his grip on the cloth so tight he was almost tearing it. His eyes rolled back. He was moaning and whimpering, uncaring if he was loud, uncaring of who heard. 

He managed to raise his eyes to look up. His eyes shone with tears. He panted. 'My king!' Dante shouted, 'my king!'

'My wife,' his king rumbled. 

Dante nodded furiously. He took a breath. Tears fell down his cheeks. 'My king,' he gasped, 'I love you!'

'As you should, my wife,' his king said. 

The sound the tendrils made as they moved inside him were obscene but he couldn't hear them. Dante writhed in his king's palm. He whined, high and long that turned to a shout. Wetness ran down his thighs and into his dress. He had made an even bigger mess. 

Dante fell back panting. The tendrils didn't move away. They kept moving, returning to their slow movements. He shivered. His king rumbled. 

'I accept your request,' his kings said. Dante blinked. His tried to focus his eyes on his king's face. 'I accept your request,' his king repeated. 

The tendrils pressed harder. 'Thank you!' he moaned. They moved then pulled out. He gasped, shivering at the emptiness. He got to his knees with shaking arms. 'Thank you, my king! Thank you!' He bowed. 

The tendrils moved away, retreating into the cracks. His king's face mended. With his knees, Dante shuffled closer. He kissed his king's lips. 'Thank you! You are too kind for someone such as me!' He said earnestly. 

His king chuckled. 'Do not forget you're promise, _dearest_,' he said. 

Dante shook his head furiously. 'I won't, my king. I won't!'

'Good,' his king rumbled. 

He lowered his hand and Dante stepped down. He smelled of sex, smelled of lust but Dante didn't mind. No one would touch without his king's permission. He bowed then walked away, the door closed behind him with resounding thump.


	2. i want the kiss without regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took WAY too long. so sorry toni!

The sky rumbled, the air heavy with the scent of the incoming rain. Nothing but dark land for miles and miles around. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. A demon was coming towards him, the span of its wing casting shadows. It landed beside him. 

'Dante, you are certain of this?' Griffon asked.

'If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked my king,' Dante answered easily. He kept his eyes on the horizon.

'Do not hurt yourself, my queen,' Griffon said.

Dante turned to Griffon with a smile. 'I won't.' He turned around and made his way quickly down the tower, the train of his dress rustling against the stairs. 

The servants parted for him. He walked through the castle. The front doors opened before him and he stepped through. It didn't matter if the train of his dress dragged across the ground, it would remain pristine. He walked to the gates. They opened. He walked through them and into the flatlands beyond. 

He kept walking. No sound but the sound of cloth rustling across the ground and his footsteps. He stopped a few feet from the gate. He touched his amulet and turned his eyes up to the sky. He waited. Moments passed. He dug his toes into the dirt. Figures appeared in the distance. It came closer and closer. He squinted. The demons were carrying something between them. 

He waited. They got closer and closer then swooped down. With a shriek, they dropped the figure. There was a flicker of bright, shining blue. The demons flew towards him. They landed beside him with a bow. 'Your majesty,' one hissed, 'the traitor's spawn.'

He kept his eyes on the hunched figured. He nodded. 'Dismissed,' he said calmly. They bowed and flew away. Dante grinned. He pulled up the hem of his dress and ran, the train flaring out behind him. 

The figure jolted, the bright blue flashing. He ran faster. He stopped before it then fell to his knees. The figure looked up at him. White hair, blue eyes and the cut of his jaw that he had seen every time he looked at the mirror. 'Vergil,' Dante said tearfully.

Vergil looked at him confused. His fair had fallen over his dusty face and there was dirt and black sludge all over him, his scent foul. Dante showed him his amulet. 

'Dante?' Vergil asked. 

Dante nodded. He lunged at the him. He didn't care about everything that clung to his clothes. Vergil moved back but Dante wrapped his arms around in a hug. 'Vergil,' he said into his shoulder. 

Vergil was stiff but a hand touched his lower back. 'Dante,' he whispered. Dante blinked away the tears and leaned back. Uncaring of the dirt, his hands cradled Vergil's face. His eyes hungrily taking him in. 

Vergil's eyes were on his face, bright and gaze sharp. Dante grinned at him. 'Dante?' he asked. Dante nodded with a wide tearful smile.

'It's me! And it's really you!' Dante said cheerfully. Vergil's eyes dipped down. 'Isn't it beautiful?' he asked. Vergil didn't answer. 'Come with me,' he said urgently. Vergil's eyes flickered up to the castle behind him. 'That's where I live!' He curled his hand around Vergil's. 'And that's where we'll go.'

Vergil frowned. 'It's alright,' he gave Vergil's hand a squeeze, 'it'll be alright. Nothing will hurt you there. Vergil,' Dante said softly, 'let me show you what I have. Come with me.' 

He slowly got to his feet, tugging Vergil up. He grabbed something that laid beside him. It was a katana. The Yamato. Dante's eyes flickered down to look at it the up at Vergil's face. Vergil stood up. Dante grinned. He started walking, pulling Vergil. Vergil went. 

They walked towards the gate in silence. They neared it and it opened. Vergil's grip on Dante's hand tightened. Dante squeezed his hand. They kept walking. They walked through the gate and up towards the castle. 

They neared the doors. The guards bowed to Dante then opened one. They stepped through. They walked through the castle. The servants parted before him, bowing as he passed. They were nearing the throne room but Dante didn't lead him to it. They walked deeper into the castle. 

They stopped in front of doors made of light wood with roses on it, the leaves and vines silver. Dante pushed a door open with his shoulder. His hand didn't leave Vergil's. 

A door opened and Dante pulled Vergil through. It closed behind them. There was vast room beyond it, with a huge bed on one side, a big table near the wall and a bathroom on the other. The bed had four posters with dark red curtains pulled back. Dante pulled Vergil towards it. The only sound were Dante's footsteps and the rustling of his dress' train against the white floor. 

He let go of Vergil's hand and climbed onto it. There was still so much space around him. Dante looked at Vergil expectantly. He patted the spot next to him. 

Vergil frowned, shifting his feet. He looked away and to the doors. Dante waited. Vergil looked at him again. He walked towards him, towards the bed. He climbed onto it, shuffling towards him. 

He looped his arm around Vergil's. He fell back on the bed, pulling him. Vergil went. The faced each other. Dante smiled, small and sweet. Vergil lifted his hand to touch his face and Dante leaned into it. 'Sleep, ok?' he asked. Vergil didn't answer, his sharp gaze on Dante's face.

Vergil spent moments looking at Dante until finally his eyelashes fluttered. His eyes closed and his breath evened out. His looked tired even in sleep. Dante hoped that the sleep would do him good. He closed his eyes. Maybe he would have enough time.

* * *

There was a knock on a door. Dante opened his eyes. He looked up towards the door. He carefully slid his arm from Vergil's and got out of the bed. He padded to a door, opening it quietly. A demon was standing by it. 

'Your majesty,' it chittered, 'his majesty requests your presence.'

'I'll go see him now,' Dante replied, 'before you go-' the demon tilted it's head. 'Prepare food and clothes for my guest. But wait until he wakes up.'

'Understood, your majesty,' the demon bowed then walked away. 

Dante took a deep breath. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He walked to the throne room. The guards bowed then opened a door. He stopped in front of the throne. Dante knelt. 'My king.'

'The traitor's spawn has arrived,' his king said. 

'He has, my king,' Dante answered, 'he's in my room sleeping.' 

'And will he stay?' his king asked. 

'I don't know,' Dante answered quietly, 'but I will try to change his mind.'

'I am certain you will, _dearest_. If it is necessary then I shall permit it,' his king said. Dante flushed. His king laughed. 

'Thank you, my king,' Dante bowed. 'I have something else to say,' he continued.

'Speak,' his king graciously allows. 

'If he were to leave, I would kill him but he is a warrior, my king, he would not go to his death willingly,' Dante said, 'if I were to fight him,' he took a breath, bowing even lower, 'forgive me my king for my possible failure.'

'_My dearest,_' his king rumbled, 'no forgiveness shall be given to you.' Dante's shoulder hunched. 'For there will be no failure.' He slammed a fist on the arm of his throne, the sound boomed like thunder. 'I will hunt him to the ends of this world and the next. Upon him, I shall bestow every agony.'

Dante looked up at him, expression adoring. 'Thank you, my king, thank you! You are too kind for someone such as me!'

His king leaned down, arm outstretched. His fingertip touched Dante's chin. 'Listen to your king, _dearest_,' Dante nodded, 'nothing and no one shall take you from me, my queen, my wife,' his king declared.

Dante flushed. 'I understand, my king,' he said softly.

His king's hand moved away as he sat up. 'You may go,' his king said. Dante nodded and stood. A door opened and he walked backed to his room. 

He reached his doors and opened one quietly. Dante blinked. Vergil was awake and standing by the dresser. Dante stopped beside him. It had a huge mirror, jewelry strewn across its surface despite the jewelry box on it. There was a clear empty glass box in the middle and on the wall beside the dresser hung Rebellion. 

'You're awake?' he asked. 

'You weren't here,' Vergil said quietly. 

Dante smiled. He looped his arm around Vergil's. 'I'm here now.'

Vergil turned to look at him. He leaned closer, breathing him in. Dante tilted his head. Vergil's eyes closed and he spent moments taking in Dante's scent. 'Vergil,' Dante said softly. 

Vergil breathed out, air touching Dante's neck. He opened his eyes then straightened. His eyes were rimmed with bright blue.

Dante smiled and pulled him to the other side where the bathroom was. It had no walls and was lower than the rest of the room, the tiles a light grey. There was a claw-foot bathtub and beside it was a small shelf filled with soaps, bottles and towels.

Dante leaned down, reaching for a silver knob. He turned it. The pipe curling over the tub hissed then warm water flowed. He turned back to Vergil. 'Come on,' he urged, 'go take a bath.' 

'And what about you?' Vergil asked. Dante tilted his head. 'You,' Vergil started, 'smell strange.'

'Is it bad?' Dante asked. 

Vergil frowned. He leaned forward, head angled towards the crook of Dante's shoulder. 'No,' he answered roughly, a growl in his voice.

Dante curled his hand around Vergil's and pulled the gloves free. He laid his hands on the lapels of Vergil's coat, sliding them up to touch Vergil's shoulders. Vergil let his coat fall. He stepped closer. Dante pulled his ascot free and dropped it. He unbuttoned the vest. 

Vergil stepped back. He shrugged off his vest and bent down to unbuckle his boots. He was lithe and muscular, pale skin unscarred. He pulled down his pants and kicked it off with his shoes. He looked at Dante again. Those eyes, those bright blue eyes. 

'Do you want me to take a bath with you?' Dante asked softly. 

Vergil blinked slowly. 'Yes,' he growled.

Dante pulled down the straps of his dress and it fell to the floor. He stepped out of it. Vergil's eyes raked down his form, expression hungry. He stepped forward. Vergil's hands curled around Dante's elbows and he dragged him closer. 

The tub was full. The water overflowed. The sound of the water hitting the tiles was loud. Vergil bowed his head, breathing deeply. Vergil headed down, nose brushing Dante's stomach as he lowered himself to his knees. Dante flushed. 

Vergil stopped. 'There?' Dante asked quietly.

'Here, it's here,' Vergil muttered, 'your scent is-' He growled. 

Dante looked down at him. 'Like this?' he asked. He rubbed his clit. Vergil's growl grew louder. Dante bit his lip. He knelt then lied back on his dress, Vergil following. He spread his legs and Vergil was on his hands and knees between them.

Dante spread himself open and Vergil pressed closer, nose on the rough hairs. Dante rubbed his clit. He breathed in. He slipped a finger into his quim and curled it. He started to thrust his finger. He could hear Vergil pant. His head fell back.

Dante pulled out his finger. It glistened. He added another and together, they slid in easily. His rocked his hand, hips lifting to meet it. Dante moaned as he set his feet on the floor. He rolled his hips against his thrusting hand. 

His toes curled and he shuddered. He slid his fingers halfway out. He could feel it drip down. He thrust back in. He looked up down at Vergil. Vergil was still panting, breath on him. 

'Vergil,' he gasped, 'Vergil.' He swallowed. 'Do you-do you want to be inside me?' he managed to ask. 

'Yes,' Vergil answered. 'Yes,' he hissed. He slithered up Dante's body. Dante gasped, lips almost touching Vergil's. His pupils were blown wide. His hands touched Dante's waist. His claws pricked the skin. 

Dante got on an elbow and reached down. He wrapped his hand around Vergil's cock. Vergil hissed, bucking into his hand. Dante steadied himself. Dante spread his legs wider. He lead Vergil into him. Vergil sank into him. Dante shuddered. 

Vergil snarled. His hands curled. Vergil's claw dug into his waist. The air smelled of his blood and it dripped on the dress. He pulled back the slammed back in. Dante jerked. Vergil started to rut furiously and Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil's shoulders, trying to hold on. 

They jolted and jerked, sliding across the floor. Dante gasped at Vergil's thrusts. It broke into a high whine. Dante hands curled into fists as he curled his leg around Vergil's hips. Vergil dragged him down while snapping his hips up. 

They looked at each other. Vergil snarled. HIs eyes were completely blue and his teeth had extended to fangs. Dante could feel Vergil's growl through his chest. Vergil lounged at Dante's neck. His jaw snapped close on the crook of Dante's neck. 

Dante cried out. He shuddered as his legs twitched. He sagged onto the floor panting, dragging Vergil over him. Vergil went. Hi jaw still in place. Blood dripped down his chest and onto his dress. Vergil snapped his hips forward and Dante could feel him. 

Vergil let go of Dante's neck. His rough tongue moved down then he moved away. Vergil looked at Dante. They panted against each other's lips. The light in his eyes changed. He started to move away but Dante held on. Dante leaned up to nuzzle Vergil's cheek. Vergil stopped to let him. 

They spent moments in each other's arms. Vergil blinked then slowly started to move away. Dante let his hand fall. Vergil moved back and he slipped out. Dante shivered. He could feel it dripping down his thighs. Vergil's eyes flicked down, looking between Dante's legs. 

Dante set his elbows on the floor and pushed himself up. He got on shaking knees. Vergil's gaze moved. He looked at Dante's shoulders. Dante slowly got to his feet. He looked down at Vergil then offered his hand. 

Vergil took it then stood. Dante led him down the steps and to the bathtub. He took off his amulet and set in on the table. He went in, not minding the warm water. Vergil followed and they sat down. Dante slid down the tub. He came up for air, looking at Vergil through his wet hair. He beckoned. Vergil went. 

Dante gathered water into his hands and Vergil bowed his head. Dante let the water fall, wetting Vergil's hair. Vergil dunked his head then came up, smoothing it away from his face. 

Dante turned to look at the table, reaching for the soaps. He grabbed two, handing one to Vergil. They scrubbed themselves down in silence. 'After you're done, turn around, I'll wash your back' Dante said. Vergil looked at him considering. He turned around. Dante smiled and went to wash it. 

When he finished, he turned around. Vergil washed his back. Dante reached for the table again. He picked up a tall green bottle. He opened it to sniff it. Roses. Or what Hell had the closest thing to roses. He handed into Vergil. 'For your hair,' he said. Vergil took it and they washed themselves in silence. 

Dante took a towel and gave it to Vergil. He took it. They got out of the tub and Vergil dried himself. Dante picked up his amulet, putting it on as he walked to his bed, uncaring of the puddles he was leaving or his lack of clothes. He sat down. Somebody knocked on the door. Vergil grabbed the Yamato and lifted. 'Come in,' Dante answered cheerfully.

The door opened and demons walked in. They were seven of them and they looked human enough but they had claws and their eyes were in various strange colors. Their hands were full of trays, something stacked on them. They smelled improbably good. They walked to the table.

One of them were walking towards Vergil, white cloth in its arms . Another gasped. 'Your majesty!' it exclaimed, 'you're all wet!' It turned and went to the bathroom table. Vergil's eyes narrowed, his thumb sliding the Yamato an inch from its sheath. The demon scowled at him.

'It's okay, don't mind him,' Dante said. The other demon's frown deepened but it continued to walk forward to take a towel off the table. It went to Dante. 

'Your majesty, you must dry yourself off!' it muttered. 

The one with its arms full of white cloth dropped it on the table. 'Clothing,' it said then walked backwards. Vergil watched it go with narrowed eyes, grip tight around the Yamato's.

'It's fine,' Dante said easily. The demon huffed but kept advancing. It stood by the bed and started to pat Dante down, kneeling to dry his legs. The other demons were standing by the table but two were at the dresser and the closet.

'Your majesty,' a demon said, 'his majesty requests your presence after you've finished.' One came back with a dress and the other came back with something glittering in its hand. They stopped by the bed and waited. 

Dante sat up and the demon with the towel patted his hair then the other started touching it. Dante took the glittering thing out of its hand. It hissed but let go. Dante ran it through his hair. 'Dismissed,' he said. The demons frowned but bowed then walked to the door, turning their heads to glare at Vergil as they passed. The last one closed door behind it. 

'You should eat,' Dante said. 

'Eat what?' Vergil asked. 

'Food,' Dante answered, 'it's what's on the table.'

'No.' Dante looked at him confused, '"Your majesty,"' Vergil said, 'it called you "your majesty." Why?'

'Because I am queen,' Dante said, he stopped and looked down, cheeks pink, 'my king's bride.'

'And who is "your" king?' Vergil growled. His eyes had turned bright blue again. 

'My king is Mundus,' Dante answered. 

Vergil snarled. 'Him?' he asked, 'him?! He is Father's enemy'

'He is,' Dante agreed. 

Vergil hissed, an energy starting to crackle around him. 'He is our enemy,' he spat.

'No,' Dante said easily, Vergil glowered at him, 'he might be your enemy but he isn't mine.' The edges of Dante's lips curled up into a strange smile. 'In fact,' he started, 'Father is my enemy.'

Vergil looked shocked. 'You would say that about him?!'

'Yes,' Dante replied calmly, he put the comb down then reached for the dress, lifting up a shift instead, 'Father abandoned Mother. Am I wrong?' he asked. He put the shift on then grabbed the dress. 

'No,' Vergil answered. It was white and one of the old styles. It had undersleeves and slitted sleeves. Dante put it on, pulling up his amulet and letting fall against his chest. He smoothed down the dress over his torso, buttoning it and pulling the undersleeves down his arm. The silver buttons down his chest glittered. 

'Mother abandoned me!' Vergil said loudly. Dante looked at him. Vergil seems shocked. 

Dante looked at him horrified. 'She didn't!' he said, 'she really didn't She looked for you, Vergil, until she died. Please, Vergil,' he pleaded, 'please believe me.' His frowned. 'If Father didn't leave then Mother wouldn’t have died. She wouldn't have been forced to leave you.' 

The frown fell from his face, replaced by a grin. Eyes bright and teeth too sharp. 'He was strong enough to defeat the legions of hell but not strong enough to save a single human? That's great!' He said through gritted teeth. He blinked then gave Vergil a smaller, softer smile. 'She would be happy to see you alive.' He looked at the table next to the bath, 'You should get dressed.'

'No,' Vergil said. 

'You can't wear your clothes again, they're dirty and you just took a bath,' Dante pointed out. Vergil looked at him then at the clothes. He stepped towards it. Dante smiled. 

He stood up and the ends of his sleeves and dress fell to the floor. Dante walked to his dresser, the cloth rustling against the floor. He picked up a silver bracelet and put it on his wrist. There was footsteps behind him. Dante waited. Vergil stepped beside him. Dante looked at him. He was looking their reflections.

'I was looking for that,' Vergil said quietly, Dante tilted his head, 'your amulet, I was looking for your amulet.' Dante looked at it then reached for it. 'What are you doing?' Vergil asked. 

'Taking it off,' Dante answered, 'you want it right? So, I'm gonna give it to you.' Vergil looked at him, a strange glint in his eyes. Dante took off his amulet then turned to Vergil. He put it on him. 

The amulet settled against Vergil's chest. It glittered. 'You're giving this to me?' he asked. 

Dante smiled. 'Yes.' He turned to look at the table across the room. 'Come on, let's go eat.' He looped his arm around Vergil's and walked to it. Vergil went. 

When he reached it, he took a small bit and showed it Vergil. He lifted it up to Vergil's mouth. Vergil looked at it. 'Come on,' Dante said. Vergil leaned it, opening his mouth. Dante pushed the food in and Vergil chewed. His eyes changed. He looked hungry. Dante smiled and let go of his arm, stepping back. 

Vergil stepped forward and grabbed another piece of food. He ate slowly, picking the food carefully. Dante smiled as he watched him eat. He waited, hand turning the bracelet. Vergil finished. He had cleared three big plates and he was eyeing another. 'Let's go,' he said. 

Dante looked at him confused. 'To Mundus,' Vergil said. Dante blinked at him then nodded. He turned around and walked to the door, Vergil following behind. Dante opened the door and they kept walking until they reached. The guards opened the doors. They stepped through. 

The sunlight settled on his king, making him shine. Dante kept walking then knelt in front of his king's throne. 'My king,' he said. 

'My queen,' his king rumbles, Dante stood up and his king's eyes looked at Vergil, 'so you have arrived at last.'

Vergil lifted his chin, 'What do you want.'

'What I want? My forces,' his king started, Dante frowned confused, 'require someone to lead them.'

'What are you talking about,' Vergil said coldly. His eyes had turned bright blue.

'It might be you,' his king says, Dante smiled, 'it might be you who would lead them.'

'You think I would serve you?' Vergil growls. 

'Not me,' his king says and he leans down, hand outstretched and his fingertips touched Dante's face, 'you would serve my queen. Do you refuse?'

'Yes,' Vergil snarls, 'I refuse.'

Dante turned his look at him. 'Will you leave then?' he asked. 

'Yes,' Vergil answers. 

Dante touched his silver bracelet and smiled. 'If you want to leave, you'd have to kill me.' Vergil looked surprised. 'What's with that expression?' Dante asked, 'you know that would be the only way to leave.' Vergil clenched his jaw then his hand curled around the Yamato's tsuka, ready to unsheathe it. 

'You gave me your pendant,' Vergil said quietly.

'And now I give you my life,' Dante said easily. An emotion passed over Vergil's faced, too quick for him to read. 'You have something from Father and now you have something from mother and I.' His smiled widened. 'Isn't that wonderful?' he asked joyfully. Vergil didn't answer.

'And what have you given him?' his king asked. 'Was I not right, my wife? Was I not right that he would be betray you? You have given me your word, begged for me to spare him and he would kill you. He is truly his progenitor's spawn.'

'And what is that,' Vergil asked. 

'A traitor,' Dante said calmly, smile still on his face. He turned his bracelet and a sword appeared in his hand. 'Are you going to fight me?' he asked. 

Vergil stared at him. Minutes passed. 'No,' he said quietly, Dante tilted his head, 'no,' he said loudly. He breathed in then uncurled his hand from the Yamato's tsuka. He turned away and looked up. 'I will not serve you,' he growled, 'I will not kneel.'

Dante's smile widened. He looked at his king and his king looked at him. His king pulled back his hand and sat back. Dante turned back to Vergil and with a flick of his hand, the sword disappeared. He walked quickly to Vergil, bringing his arms around him. Vergil stiffened then relaxed. 

'I won't stay,' Vergil said in his ear. 

'I know,' Dante answered. He leaned back. Vergil looked at him. Dante leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. 'Thank you,' he said against it, 'thank you so much for staying.' He stepped back then stepped to stand beside him. He looped his arm around Vergil's. Dante smiled at Vergil tearfully. Vergil raised a hand, touching his cheek. Dante let out a shaky sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dante's second dress is based on bernadette banner's dress as seen on her "A 15th Century Princess Gown Part II || Historical Sewing" video


End file.
